A Past That Haunts
by Mar and Keno
Summary: Connected to Twists and Turns....More of Kurama's past comes out in the open when more demons from his past walk into his life. and one of them as a little someone to show the lovely fox.
1. Default Chapter

A Past that Haunts  
By Silverwolf  
  
Contains references form the Twists and Turns series  
  
Thoughts are in Italics  
  
Kurama and Shiraz have been together for two years now. She was now a member of the team. Talon and azure would also help with some of the missions. Shiraz sat in Kurama's lap as the pair is speaking with Hiei.  
  
Shiraz: Why would a fox try to hunt you down?  
  
Hiei: whatever her reason it is personal.  
  
Kurama: What does the demon look like?  
  
Hiei: Lavender hair, white eyes, female. She had bluish black colored  
ears and tail. Whoever she is she can use a sword.  
  
Kurama: Is there anything else?  
  
Hiei: She is a flame manipulator and like all animals she can control  
plants' She's probably about half your age Kurama. And I don't mean  
your human age. She calls herself Fire Fox.  
  
Kurama: As a flame manipulator, how good is she at it?  
  
Hiei: She can control the dragon. How good you think she is?  
  
Kurama: This isn't good.  
  
Shiraz: You do realize that you're stating the obvious.  
  
Hiei: I'm gonna have to kill her first is all.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, she know how to use the darkness flame, therefore; she  
isn't going to be easy to kill.  
  
Shiraz: Her using the darkness flame isn't what bothers me. It's the  
fact that she can control it that bothers me.  
  
Kurama: There's nothing that can be done now, but to find out more on  
this Fire Fox.  
  
Hiei: There's not a lot known by any demon. She doesn't seem to exist  
to any known criminal of Spirit World.  
  
Hiei watches Kurama flip through a group of pictures. The pictures are of well-known creatures of Spirit World and demon World. He sits quietly until Kurama comes across a picture of a demon. She a felon of a realm between the Demon World, Spirit World, and the Human World.  
  
Hiei: Stop that's her.  
  
Kurama: Amaya is her name then. That's if we have the right fox.  
  
Hiei: That's her. I'm positive.  
  
Kurama: There's a picture of a tan fox also. The demon is female.  
  
Hiei (looking at the picture): She's a criminal of Spirit World though. This demon has a bigger reputation.  
  
Kurama (smirking): You do realize that the tan fox in that picture  
can also control the dragon of the darkness flame and use a sword.  
  
Hiei: You seem to know a lot about her.  
  
Kurama: Indeed...(handing Hiei a folder)...read this then decide who  
would be better foe.  
  
Hiei (reading): She's only a year younger than you are.  
  
Kurama: I know.  
  
As Hiei and Kurama sit talking a younger girl steps into the room. The girl looks at her older brother and laughs. She then throws her honey hair from her face.  
  
Kohana: Shuichi is everyone else coming?  
  
Kurama: Maybe. Sachi, what are you up to?  
  
Kohana: Nothing.  
  
Hiei (from out of nowhere): The demon Kohana is a better foe.  
  
Kurama: Indeed. She's been my partner all her life.  
  
Hiei (holding the picture): This golden haired, obsidian eyed demon was your partner.  
  
Kurama: Oh we are more that partners. We're siblings. She's my  
sister...(looking towards Kohana)...aren't you?  
  
Kohana (with a smirk): Just as I'm a tan fox with five tails.  
  
Hiei: Sachi is really Kohana?  
  
Kohana: When my brother died I was able to discover his hereabouts in  
the human world. I then was able to join him a year later.  
  
Kurama: It's cool because even as demons we're a year apart.  
  
Hiei: You know some powerful creatures.  
  
Kohana (revealing her demon form): Like me.  
  
Kurama (looking at Shiraz): Now I have three women to worry about.  
  
Hiei: You know that I would help you with protecting them.  
  
Kurama nods. Kohana smiles closing her ice blue eyes briefly. Hiei looks at Kohana.  
  
Hiei: How long were you going to keep Kohana a secret?  
  
Kurama: She was never a secret. There was no reason to mention her  
until now. Be proud of yourself Hiei most people don't even know about  
my mother much less my sister and girlfriend.  
  
Hiei: true. Few enemies know about your human mother. I guess I would  
have an advantage if I were to fight you.  
  
Kohana: You would have the quickest death. Don't think for one second  
that my brother won't kill you.  
  
Hiei: I don't. He was unknown for killing his lovers, what the hell  
would I believe I was safe? Kurama would kill me slowly though child.  
  
Shiraz: You're right. You would probably die slowly if you double-  
crossed Kurama, because he would enjoy killing you.  
  
Arrivals  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko, and Botan arrive. Kurama listens to their footsteps along the stairs. Yusuke glances towards the blonde girl standing by the desk where Kurama and Shiraz sit. Kuwabara eyes her closely. Kohana narrows her eyes.  
  
Kuwabara (looking at the blonde): I've never seen you before.  
  
Kohana: That's 'cause I was away at school, but that won't happen anymore because I transferred.  
  
Kuwabara: So you'll be around then.  
  
Kohana: Yep! I live here. I'm Sachi, Kurama's sister.  
  
Yusuke: I didn't even know Kurama had a sister.  
  
Kurama (standing in the doorway of his room): No one ever asked.  
  
Hiei (standing near Kurama): So what is it Kohana wanted to know?  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: Kohana?  
  
Hiei: Her demon name is Kohana. Her human name is Sachi. She's a fox also.  
  
Kurama: She's my younger sister.  
  
Yusuke: I take you two have been around each other longer than fifteen or sixteen years.  
  
Kurama: She's sixteen. And yes, she my younger demon sister.  
  
Kohana: Oh big brother I got that information you wanted.  
  
Kurama: That's good. Where is it Sachi?  
  
Kohana: I'll give it to you if I get to crack the Fire Fox's vault instead of you.  
  
Kurama: No and I need that information.  
  
Kohana (handing Kurama the folder): Please big brother. Please, Plllleaaaassse.  
  
Kurama: Okay, but if I have to open the vault because you can't get  
it. Or if I have to bail you out of whatever trouble you get yourself  
into don't expect begging to work again.  
  
Kohana (throwing her arms around Kurama): Thanks. I won't get caught I  
promise.  
  
Kurama: You had better not. I would hate to have to tell that you're  
not allowed to break into thing anymore.  
  
Kohana: All more the reason to not get caught.  
  
Kurama: Remember that.  
  
Kohana walks away. She is sitting along her bed when Kuwabara enters the doorway of her room. Kuwabara looks at her.  
  
Kuwabara: So what were you a Kurama discussing?  
  
Kohana (sweetly): breaking into the Fire Fox's vault.  
  
Kuwabara: Why do you want to do that? I thought Kurama was going to open it.  
  
Kohana: What are you saying I can't do it?  
  
Kuwabara: No. I was...  
  
Kohana: Was what? Believing this girl had innocence. I've fought,  
killed, stole, and even assassinated my first lover.  
  
Kuwabara: Why would you kill someone for loving you?  
  
Kohana: That's just it. He never really loved me. He only liked the  
way I looked. If there is one thing I've learned from Kurama it is  
that if all someone likes about you is your looks then they aren't  
worth much...(pauses)...and neither is their life.  
  
Kuwabara: Don't you think that is a little harsh?  
  
Kohana (shifting to her demon form): Do I look like I give a damn.  
Come on, I'm a demon. I don't care about anyone.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh you care about someone. Even the punks care about  
someone.  
  
Kohana: What are you trying to say?  
  
Kuwabara: I'm saying that you have someone you care about. I mean  
Yusuke cares about Kieko. Hiei may not have a girl, but he care about  
his sister.  
  
Kohana: You care about his sister too!  
  
Kuwabara: See everyone care about someone. Kurama has Shiraz.  
  
Kohana: He has more than that. Mom and I will always come first. He's  
the only brother I got. He and mom are my world.  
  
Kuwabara: see even you have someone.  
  
Kohana: I have two someones. And I know they will always be there for  
me.  
  
Kuwabara: So where you been during the time I've known Kurama?  
  
Kohana: I go to school.  
  
Kuwabara: I go to school also, but I come home.  
  
Kohana: I go to a boarding school/ It's a top school. I chose to go  
there.  
  
Kuwabara: So you are home because the school year is over?  
  
Kohana: No I transferred to another school. I go to school with Kurama  
now.  
  
Kuwabara: Does that mean we will be seeing you more often?  
  
Kohana: Yes, it also means that I will be wearing a lot more white.  
  
Kuwabara: White wouldn't look that bead on you.  
  
Kohana: Are you flirting with me? I thought you liked Yukina.  
  
Kohana steps out of her room. She walks past Kuwabara and into the  
doorway of Kurama's room.  
  
Kohana: So that explains a lot.  
  
Kurama: What is explained.  
  
Kohana: Why Hiei calls him an idiot.  
  
Hiei: Who's an idiot? Better yet...which idiot?  
  
Kohana: Kuwabara. Who else is an idiot?  
  
Hiei: Yusuke. Most humans are idiots.  
  
Kohana (giggling): You're funny.  
  
Hiei: Glad someone enjoys my twisted sense of humor.  
  
Kohana: I wouldn't call it twisted.  
  
Hiei (smirking): You're an odd little girl.  
  
Kohana (mock excitement): Someone finally noticed more than me being blonde.  
  
Hiei (shaking his head): Hmm... I won't ask.  
  
Kohana (sliding her arms around Hiei): Bye-bye.  
  
Kohana walks away. She glances back towards Hiei as she leaves the room.  
  
Shiraz (watching Hiei): Someone like you.  
  
Hiei: That's not possible.  
  
Hiei steps out of the room. He sits along the stairs as Kohana begins to walk up them. Kohana giggles slightly as Hiei looks her way. She watches Hiei look about the hall. Kohana smiles haphazardly. Hiei lets his eyes fall back upon Kohana as she glances toward Shiraz and her brother.  
  
Kurama: Funny how some things become obvious.  
  
Shiraz: He likes her.  
  
Kurama: I wouldn't say likes. I would say that she strikes he interest though.  
  
Shiraz: I think it's cute.'  
  
Hiei: Shut up already or I'll shut you up.  
  
Kurama: I doubt you'll even touch me.  
  
Kurama: We have a pact.  
  
Hiei: Damn you Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Pact. Hiei.  
  
Hiei: I know. I know.  
  
Kurama: Good. I wouldn't want to have to kill you.  
  
Hiei: You're the devil. You know that?  
  
Kurama: The devil wouldn't have me. You know that.  
  
Shiraz: we would take over.  
  
Hiei: And I would be right there lending my hand in it.  
  
Kurama: Of course we're partners.  
  
Shiraz: All three of us.  
  
Kuwabara: Four.  
  
Kohana: Five.  
  
Yusuke: Six.  
  
Hiei: Until we no longer have to tolerate each other.  
  
Kurama: Indeed.  
  
Kohana: We demons will probably tolerate each other longer than you humans will tolerate us.  
  
Kurama: Because humans are normally afraid of us. Unless of course...  
  
Shiraz: We continue to live in shadows...  
  
Hiei: Or live life blending in.  
  
Kohana: Indeed.  
  
Hiei and Kohana watch Kurama and Shiraz disappear down the stairs. Kohana sits at the tops of the stairs with Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara remain quietly watching from Kurama's room.  
  
Kohana: So what do you think of Kurama allowing me to open the vault.  
  
Hiei: Nothing really. You had better be able to open it.  
  
Kohana: Do you think Botan and the toddler know about me now?  
  
Hiei: If not they soon will.  
  
Kohana: You think so?  
  
Hiei: It's possible. Especially since the idiots already know about you.  
  
Kohana (kissing Hiei on the cheek): See ya.  
  
Hiei watches Kohana disappear. Yusuke steps up next to Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: Do you realize that girl shows an interest in you?  
  
Hiei: Entirely impossible. There is no way any one would ever have an interest in me.  
  
Hiei walks down the stairs. The lower floor of the house is quiet. He walks through the hall looking for the others. He doesn't see anyone, but notices that the back door of the house is open. Hiei steps out of the back door along the porch. He sees Kurama and Shiraz sitting along the porch. Actually Shiraz is sitting in Kurama's lap once again. He looks about for Kohana. He doesn't see her in the area. Hiei jumps of f the porch and begins to wander the yard. He sees Kohana sitting along a blanket in the grass. Hiei stands next to her.  
  
Kohana: You're welcome to join me.  
  
Hiei sits next to her. Kohana is quiet even though she is enjoying Hiei's company.  
  
Conversations  
  
Kohana: Don't think because you're known as the Forbidden child you  
won't ever become someone's interest.  
  
Hiei: No one is concerned with a child with no name.  
  
Kohana: I'm concerned and you have a name.  
  
Hiei: Really?  
  
Kohana: Really.  
  
Breaking Locks  
  
Kurama sits behind his sister as she turns the dial. Kohana is listening for the last number of the combination.  
  
Kurama: That's it. Pull the lock.  
  
Kohana: You sure?  
  
Kurama: Pull it open.  
  
Kohana pulls at the lock, which opens with ease. Kohana then slides the lock from the door. She opens the safe. Kohana and her brother both step into the vault and begin the look around only to find that the vault is empty except for a few thin chains. Kohana watches Kurama leave the vault. She looks around before stepping out of it as well. Kurama closes the vault door and replaces the lock.  
  
Kurama: That was interesting.  
  
Kohana: No! That was creepy!  
  
Kurama: Not really. All that proves is that she is a better as killing that stealing.  
  
Back Home  
  
Kohana sits watching Hiei sleep. She can't help but notice that he seems at peace for once in his life. She steps closer to Hiei wishing she could just fulfill her desires. She isn't sure of her next move because so far the fire demon hasn't even given her any impression of returning her feelings. What the hell! Am I the only one who has feeling in this little romance?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kurama steps through the house. Shiraz watches as Kurama crosses the bathroom floor. He didn't know her eyes are upon him as he begins to remove his shirt. Shiraz places her hand over her mouth trying not to make a sound. As she watches hot water caress skin Shiraz is careful not to announce her presence.  
Kurama keeps his back towards her. He knows her eyes are upon him. Especially since he left the door open to start with. In his mind he believes it is more fun to play the game that get rid of the girl.  
Shiraz crosses the floor trying to be silent, but it doesn't work. As the floor creaks she hears a cackle of laughter. Shiraz hides her face embarrassed. She tries to hide the fact that she has been watching all along as Kurama looks back over his shoulder and smirks her way. Shiraz buries her embarrassment and becomes more daring by stepping closer. Kurama's smirk becomes a sly grin as he slides am arm around Shiraz. Shiraz closes her eyes to the purr of his voice and the security of his arms.  
Shiraz can feel his lips along her throat. She allows herself to slowly give in to the kiss. Kurama slides his hands along her button down shirt. Shiraz's shirt hangs loosely along her body for only a moment. She remains concentrating on the purring in her ear. I want this. I won't fight you. I will let you have me. No fight here!  
Kurama tightens his grip around her waist. The purr of Kurama's voice in Shiraz's ear only makes her want him more. Shiraz feels her jeans slowly slide from her waist. She can now feel the caress of water against her skin. Her eyes are still closed, as Kurama's kiss becomes intoxicating. I can play like I've been caught in the spider's web. Especially when the spider is hot.  
Shiraz can feel his touch as he glides his hands along her body briefly. She backs away shyly. Kurama coaxes her back towards him. She is hesitant to return the next kiss, but soon gets caught in the game once again. Shiraz returns the third kiss without a second thought. She can feel Kurama's tongue along her lips. She parts her lips allowing her to ravage the inside of her mouth.  
The scent of roses is intoxicating as Kurama returns to kissing along her neck. Shiraz moan low giving in to her desire as Kurama begins to trace the fox tattoo along her shoulder with his tongue.  
  
Hiei in Spirit World  
  
Hiei searches Spirit World for Amaya, but doesn't find her. He finds a young fox child instead. Hiei steps near the child mesmerized by his uncanny likeness to Kurama. The child smiles towards Hiei, but quickly returns to his mother's side.  
Hiei eyes the golden hair female. Her son's silver mane is slightly long. The child shows confidence as he ventures towards Hiei once more. Hiei looks at the pair of white ears.  
  
Hiei: Hello, what's your name?  
  
Toshi: Toshi.  
  
Ryo: Toshi leave him alone.  
  
Ryo turns towards Hiei.  
  
Ryo: I'm so sorry. I'm Ryo. Toshi is my son.  
  
Hiei: he doesn't bother me. He is a confident child.  
  
Ryo: He is as confident as his father is. His father is a legend.  
  
Hiei: Looking at the child I would say his father has a well-known name.  
  
Ryo: Kurama is quite known.  
  
Hiei's eyes widen. He doesn't know what to make of Ryo last statement.  
  
Hiei: So what are you doing?  
  
Ryo: Almost three years ago. I gave birth to my son. He has never seen  
his father and I haven't seen his father in two and a half years.  
  
Hiei: So you're looking for...  
  
Ryo: For Kurama.  
  
Hiei: I can take you to him.  
  
Ryo: You would take us to him without knowing that whole story.  
  
Hiei: I know Kurama's past. I don't need to know the whole story. By  
the way I'm Hiei.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's character.  
However, I do own Shiraz, Kohana, Talon, Azure, Amaya, Ryo, and Toshi.  
They are mine you cannot have them. 


	2. A Past that Haunts 2

A Meeting of Anger, Sorrow and Love  
By Silverwolf 2003  
  
Sequel to A Past that Haunts  
  
Hiei walks with Ryo to the portals.  
  
Hiei: It would help if you could blend in.  
  
Ryo shifts to human form. Her son repeats her actions. Ryo's gold hair is now black and her hazel eyes are now deep brown.  
  
Ryo: My human identity is Kaiyo. His identity is Yukio.  
  
Hiei eyes the redheaded child as he blinks his green eyes. He still can't quite deal with the child looking so much like Kurama.  
  
Toshi: Mom, where are we going?  
  
Ryo: We're going to see your father.  
  
Hiei takes the pair with him to Kurama's house. Kohana sits along the porch. Ryo and Kohana greet each other. Toshi sits along the porch. Kohana smiles towards the child. Toshi shyly returns the smile. Hiei and Kohana take the pair into the house. Ryo carries her son up the stairs to the hall. Hiei and Kohana enter Kurama's room. Ryo doesn't follow. Her eyes are on Kurama as he sits wearing a pair of faded jeans that threaten to slide too low for comfort. Holes are torn into them exposing the skin at his hips and even a poison ivy leaf tattoo can be seen through the shreds of material. Ryo looks at his shirt, which hangs off of his right shoulder exposing a rose tattoo. His eyes are half closed until he sees her.  
  
(Until it sleeps)  
Where do I take this pain of mine  
  
I run, but it stays right my side  
So tear me open, pour me out  
  
There's things inside that scream and shout  
  
And the pain still hates me  
  
So hold me, until it sleeps  
Just like the curse, just like the stray  
  
You feed it once, and now it stays  
So tear me open, but beware  
  
There's things inside without a care  
  
And the dirt still stains me  
  
So wash me, until I'm clean  
*It grips you, so hold me  
  
It stains you, so hold me  
  
It hates you, so hold me  
  
It holds you, so hold me  
Until it sleeps**  
So tell me why you've chosen me  
  
Don't want your grip, don't want your greed  
I'll tear me open, make you gone  
  
No more can you hurt anyone  
  
And the fear still shakes me  
  
So hold me, until it sleeps  
*--** Repeat  
I don't want it  
So tear me open, but beware  
  
The things inside without a care  
  
And the dirt still stains me  
  
So wash me, 'till I'm clean.  
  
I'll tear me open, make you gone  
  
No longer will you hurt anyone  
  
And the fear still shapes me  
  
So hold me, until it sleeps.  
  
Until it sleeps.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, you want to share something.  
  
Kurama shakes his head.  
  
Hiei (looking towards the door): Last chance.  
  
Kohana brings Ryo and Toshi into Kurama's room. Ryo lowers her head until she sees Shiraz.  
  
Ryo: Baby, who is she?  
  
Shiraz (looking at Ryo): Who the hell are you?  
  
Kurama sits watching. Hiei takes Toshi from the room. He chooses to take the child outside away from the fight. Kohana soon joins them followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei concentrates on keeping the young fox happy.  
  
Round One  
  
Shiraz shifts to her demon form. Ryo does the same. Kurama shifts to demon form just in case this leads to a fistfight.  
  
Ryo: Baby, I can see why you want her, but you know she ain't me. She can't even keep your attention like me.  
  
Ryo steps close to Kurama. She places he hand along the side of his face.  
She leans in close.  
  
Ryo: Do you know how much I missed you? You said you would always be with  
me. I mean look at her and look at me. You and I both know you wanted me  
before you even dealt with that bitch.  
  
Shiraz: Look here bitch! I'll be the reason you don't see him anymore!  
Take your ass somewhere before I kick it!  
  
Ryo (stepping behind Kurama): We know I had you satisfied. I bet she  
didn't even come close.  
  
Shiraz glares at Ryo.  
  
Ryo: Even I know that when we were younger I was your desire. I ran with  
the gang and even murdered with you. What did this little girl do?  
Nothing. She couldn't even leave home for you. What was it you probably  
told her? You didn't want her hurt. You it really was that you didn't  
want her to know about me. You liked me belonging to you. You didn't need  
some child to play games with. You wanted a real woman who had the  
ability to take care of herself. I've cared for you. I even raised your  
child. What did the child ever do, provide you with a little bit of  
entertainment? You know I was always better than the rest of your lovers.  
And unlike them I actually give a damn about you. That's why I'm still  
alive.  
  
Shiraz: Your nothing but a bitch. You think you can walk up in here and  
take what's mine. He's been mine for two years. You know if he really  
loved you he would have stayed in Spirit World with you. He returned with  
me.  
  
Ryo: He returned because of his mother and sister. You were never part of  
that decision.  
  
Shiraz (turning towards Kurama): You love me, don't you?  
  
Ryo (voice low): You know you still love me, don't you? That's why when  
you saw me your eyes widened. Come on baby we don't even have to deal  
with the girl. She's just a childish whiny thing anyway.  
  
Kurama looks towards Shiraz. He then allows his eyes to lock with Ryo.  
  
Kurama: You are one to talk. You live in a temple where humans worship  
you like a goddess. You're no goddess. You're a demon plain and simple.  
You will never be anything more.  
  
Ryo: You're one to talk. You've killed just as much as I have. You even  
enjoyed it. You can't change your nature.  
  
Kurama: You evil bitch!  
  
Ryo: Coming from you that's a compliment. You were right there at my side  
every time I killed. You're a vain creature who thrives on his own  
beauty. You used your beauty to kill so many and I'm a bitch. Even you  
know the reason you stand so close to me is that you still love me.  
There's no denying it anymore.  
  
Kurama: Just because I found you attractive before doesn't mean you are  
now. I no longer want anything to do with you.  
  
Ryo: Then why do you step closer each time you speak. I can see it in  
your beautiful golden eyes. Stop trying to fight me.  
  
Kurama turns toward Shiraz again.  
  
Ryo: That's right! Try to keep her in your mind so that I don't take  
over. Tell me something Kurama, do you not love me anymore?  
  
Kurama: I can't answer that. I'm sorry there isn't a way to answer that.  
  
Shiraz: Kurama, don't let her win. Do what you want.  
  
Kurama stands confused. He isn't sure what he wants. One female speaks of him as property to be claimed; the other demands his love.  
  
Ryo: Stay out of this child. This is between him and I.  
  
Shiraz: I'm not continuing this.  
  
As she leaves Kurama doesn't chase after her. He doesn't even regard Ryo's presence as he walks past her. He walks out of the house after Shiraz leaves. Kurama walks past everyone until he reaches Kohana. Kohana stands holding Toshi. He takes Toshi from Kohana but doesn't allow his sister to leave.  
  
Kurama: You are what matters here. Both of you.  
  
Kurama watches Hiei step near and then back away slowly.  
  
Kurama: It's okay Hiei. You've become part of my family also.  
  
Through the pain and sorrow one-thing rings like a bell through his heart he does still love Ryo. This is the reason he couldn't answer a simple question. Kurama takes Toshi and his sister back into the house. He nods for Hiei to follow. As he reaches the top of the stairs he can hear the sorrowful cries of Ryo. He steps into the room not knowing how she will react.  
  
Kurama: I do love you Ryo. But right now I need time. My heart belongs to you, but not your ways. Ryo, please don't forget me, but do go home.  
  
Kurama watches as Ryo leaves with his son. He is still confused about everything. His feel as if it's time to give up on everything until Toshi smiles towards him.  
  
(You Can't Take Me)  
Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
  
Get it out - check it out  
  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
  
You ain't gonna take me down no way  
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
  
You can't come uninvited  
  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
  
You can't take me I'm free  
  
Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
  
And what's this holding me?  
  
I'm not where I supposed to be  
  
I gotta fight another fight  
  
I gotta fight will all my might  
  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
  
Ya, you're in my way  
  
So you better watch out  
  
See ya next time love brings suffering  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's character. However, I do own Shiraz, Kohana, Ryo, and Toshi. They are mine you cannot have them. Until it Sleeps by Metallica. You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams. 


	3. A Past that Haunts 3

A New Start at Life  
By Silverwolf  
  
Sequel to a Meeting of Anger, Sorrow, and Love  
  
Thoughts are Bold Italics  
  
Kurama enjoyed living alone. At nineteen life wasn't to bad for him either. He saw his son Toshi often. It seemed now everyone has at least one child. He had two. Shiraz had given birth to a girl. He had seen the child born and even held her after her birth. He had name d her Amarante, but time had passed and the child was now almost three. Kurama wanted to see her, but Shiraz would never allow it.  
The house buzzed with the noise of Raidon as the child yelled excitedly. Everyone could tell he was Yusuke's son. Faisal sat watching water boil on the stove as Kohana began dinner. Kurama didn't mind the children for company even though most of the time they drove him crazy.  
Kuwabara went to the door since everyone else was busy. As he answered in he set eyes on Toshi who was now almost five now. Ryo looks at him.  
  
Ryo: Look you idiot, are you going to call Kurama or not!  
  
Kuwabara stares at her blankly, as Kurama appears next t him.  
  
Ryo: Hi.  
  
Kurama: Hello  
  
She leaves Toshi with his father as she disappears from sight. Kurama walks with the child. Toshi looks at Faisal. The child is bouncing around nonstop  
  
Kurama: You will understand Faisal more lately.  
  
Toshi looks at Raidon.  
  
Kurama: You'll never understand him.  
  
Toshi walks away from Kurama. He throws his arms around Hiei. Hiei looks towards Toshi and then looks away. Kurama smirks halfheartedly.  
  
Toshi: This will be fun.  
  
With Shiraz  
  
Shiraz refused to allow Kurama to have Amarante. He child was worthless in her eyes. She took her frustration out on Amarante. The child no longer cried. Only Hiei saw her.  
Amarante had learned two things from Hiei. The first one was make yourself mater. He second was become stronger, show no fear, and give no tears.  
Shiraz hated even looking at the redheaded child. Amarante's green eyes were unlike her father's eyes. She remained a cold calculating child. Amarante would steal anything she could. Perfecting her skills she called it.  
  
Baby Sitter  
  
With Hiei and Kohana gone Kurama would have to care for Faisal as well as Toshi. Only Kieko remained as help.  
  
Toshi (watching Faisal): Why don't you slow down?  
  
Faisal: Why don't you make me.  
  
Toshi doesn't bother with the child. He realizes Faisal has only two fascinations: fire and swords.  
  
Kurama watches the children argue. His head is throbbing as he walks into his room. He doesn't know where Hiei went or when he'll be back. Toshi watches Kieko sit watching Raidon. She allows Toshi to walks into Kurama's room. Toshi lays his head along Kurama's chest.  
  
Toshi: Dad, what's wrong?  
  
Kurama: My head hurts.  
  
Toshi lies with his father. As everyone else is as noisy as ever. No wonder dad's head hurts. Toshi can hear Kieko yelling as Faisal who won't listen anyway.  
  
Faisal (heard through the door): You can't tell me anything. I can  
kill you! You know that, don't you? I've been able to hold a sword  
since I learned how to walk.  
  
Hiei's Visit  
  
Hiei stands in he window watching Amarante. The child has been hit  
again. Shiraz enters the room.  
  
Shiraz: You came to see that worthless wench again.  
  
Amarante: I'm not worthless.  
  
Shiraz: You're as worthless as your father is.  
  
Amarante: My father isn't worthless. He's a legend.  
  
Shiraz's hand connects against Amarante's face. She pulls her hand  
back to strike the child again.  
  
Hiei: Don't hit her!  
  
Shiraz: If you care so much take her.  
  
Hiei steps off the windowsill. Amarante rushes towards Hiei.  
  
Hiei: If I take her you will never see her again. She will belong to  
Kurama.  
  
Shiraz: Take her to Kurama. He wouldn't want her worthless ass.  
  
Hiei picks the child up. He nods towards Shiraz as he leaps from the window. Shiraz is happy to give away her rights to the child. Hiei looks towards the child.  
  
Hiei: What have I taught you?  
  
Amarante: Become stronger. Trust yourself. Don't worry about mother.  
  
Hiei: And?  
  
Amarante: And always remember that Kurama loves me.  
  
Hiei: And?  
  
Amarante (wrapping her hand around a black tear gem): You are always  
there to protect me until the day I can protect myself.  
  
Hiei: Let's go see your father.  
  
Amarante tightens her grip on the tear gem as Hiei lifts her from the ground. She smiles as Hiei uses his speed to take her far away from her nightmares. Will father accept me? Will he truly love me?  
  
Amarante: Go faster.  
  
Hiei smirks. The child thrives of his speed. She even envies it.  
  
Hiei: For you only.  
  
Amarante is happy for her few moment of freedom. She smiles. To move like lightening is absolutely wonderful.  
  
Hiei returns to see Faisal running through the house. He takes Amarante with him. The child hides within his cloak as Faisal hits the wall.  
  
Faisal: I hit the wall.  
  
Hiei: Did the wall hit back?  
  
Faisal: No.  
  
Hiei: Then you're can't be hurt.  
  
Hiei then turns towards Kieko.  
  
Hiei: Where's Kurama?  
  
Kieko: In his room. He may be asleep.  
  
Hiei walks past her. Kieko notices something doesn't seen right.  
  
Kieko: What do you got Hiei?  
  
Hiei (removing his cloak): Not what who. Her name is Amarante.  
  
Kieko: Is she...  
  
Hiei: Kurama's. Yes.  
  
Hiei walks hear once more. This time to Kurama's room. He doesn't  
knock before he enters.  
  
Kurama: Hmm.  
  
Hiei: I brought you a present.  
  
Kurama: Advil? Tylenol?  
  
Hiei: Open those green eyes and stop being stupid.  
  
Kurama opens his eyes. He is speechless as he looks at his daughter.  
  
Hiei: You like?  
  
Kurama is quiet.  
  
Hiei: Toshi. Boy look at me. Meet your sister.  
  
Toshi (jumping from the bed): Who are you?  
  
Amarante lowers her head. She runs to Kurama who accepts her with open arms. He embraces he child tightly.  
  
Hiei: Her name is Amarante.  
  
Toshi: Where did she get the bruises?  
  
Hiei: Her mother.  
  
Kurama looks angrily towards Hiei.  
  
Hiei: She's yours to worry about now. Shiraz can't touch her. She no  
longer has any rights to her. Her guardianship belongs to you thanks  
to the child's grandmother.  
  
Toshi (speaking to Hiei): Her mother hit her?  
  
Hiei: Often.  
  
Kurama looks at Hiei.  
  
Kurama: Where's Shiraz?  
  
Hiei: In Spirit World.  
  
Kurama: Can you watch...  
  
Hiei nods. Kurama places Amarante in Hiei's arms.  
  
Spirit World  
  
Kurama walks through Spirit World. His silver mane blow in the wind as he sets eyes on Shiraz.  
  
Kurama: You beat my daughter!  
  
Shiraz: So we meet again.  
  
Kurama watches her produce a pink rose. He holds a red rose waiting  
for Shiraz to move first.  
  
Ryo watches in the distance. She eyes Kurama from her cliff top peak.  
  
Shiraz swings the rose whip first. Kurama dodges it easily. He then nods towards Shiraz who attacks again. Kurama again dodges easily. This time Kurama has the opening he wants. He throws he rose whip so that it wraps around Shiraz's throat. Kurama then steps closer. Shiraz shivers as blood pours from Kurama's hand. He has cut them on he whip. Kurama steps behind Shiraz and jerks the whip back severing Shiraz's throat. Her body makes a thud along the ground.  
  
Ryo makes her appearance as Kurama looks towards to sky.  
  
Kurama (voice low): I hope someone has mercy for you.  
  
Ryo watches him shift to human form.  
  
Ryo: You sure didn't.  
  
Kurama turns towards her voice.  
  
Kurama: No one places his or her hands upon my family.  
  
Ryo: So you killed her because of whom?  
  
Kurama: She hit my daughter. She died by my hand.  
  
Ryo: Still just as lively as ever I see.  
  
Kurama (stepping closer to Ryo): Baby, I always survive. I'm hard to kill.  
  
Ryo: Don't get to close!  
  
Kurama (stepping behind her): Or what you'll kill me...(embracing  
her)...you won't do it.  
  
Ryo's shivers as Kurama kisses her shoulder. She tries not to give in, but gives up the fight as he begins to kiss her along her neck.  
  
Kurama: I've missed that taste.  
  
Ryo closes her eyes. She has fallen for the purr of his voice.  
  
Kurama: You surrender?  
  
Ryo can feel his arms around her waist. His lips are along her shoulder. Again he works his way from her shoulder to her neck. He then turns her towards him. Ryo defenses crumble as he kisses her passionately. Ryo deepens the kiss. Kurama pulls her closer.  
  
Kurama: I just want to hold you. Breathe your scent taste your lips.  
  
Ryo (tears in her eyes): Why do you always get to me?  
  
Kurama: Because you love me. You would wait to end of time for me but I can't wait for you. I need you. I want you.  
  
Ryo: I can't. My son. Your daughter.  
  
Kurama: I'm sure she would accept you with open arms. Your son already knows was his father is. You can.  
  
Ryo: I...I... ] Kurama: Place one foot in front of the other and return with me.  
  
Ryo: I...I...  
  
Kurama: You can. Just stop trying to convince yourself that you can't.  
  
Ryo lays her head along Kurama. She knows her has won. Kurama kisses her again.  
  
Kurama: Return with me. I need you.  
  
Ryo knows she may regret this later but she nods. Kurama takes her back to the human world. Kurama takes her of the house. He slides his hands under her knees lifting her from the ground. He carries her into the house.  
  
The house is quiet as Kurama places her along the table. Kurama notices there is a note near the phone. I'll read that later.  
  
Kurama stands before Ryo as she slides her hands back along his neck. Kurama kisses her. He watches her hands slide along his shirt to fall to the floor.  
  
Kurama: Are you sure you want this?  
  
Ryo: I'm only sure that I want you back. I've been lonely and miserable without you.  
  
Kurama kisses her. She then slides from the table. Ryo takes hold of Kurama's hands. She walks towards his room without hesitation.  
  
Ryo lies asleep. Kurama lies with his eyes on her. She seems peaceful as her body her body lies next to his to his. Ryo slides closer.  
  
(Breathe)  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear  
  
Is the beating of your heart  
'Cause I can feel you breathe It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe Just breathe  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe Just breathe  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
Bedtime  
  
Hiei watches his son sleep. He hen makes sure both of Kurama's children are ready for sleep. Hiei looks at Amarante. He child lies curled into a ball. He pulls the blankets over her. She looks towards him.  
  
Hiei: Don't worry your pretty head. You know he loves you. I know he  
loves you. It will take time. Especially since you flinch every time  
you're near someone. But you'll be fine.  
  
Amarante looks at Hiei. Hiei embraces the child for a moment and then tells her to sleep. She sleeps with her hand wrapped around he black tear gem as it hangs around her neck.  
  
Hiei watches the child sleep. Kohana steps into her room. She lays a red rose next to Amarante.  
  
Kohana: Do you think she will be fine?  
  
Hiei: She has a strong spirit. She will survive and she will be stronger because of it.  
  
Kohana: You know that child has been through hell.  
  
Hiei: So have I and I survived.  
  
Kohana: Don't you think it would be better for her to be able to trust someone.  
  
Hiei: All she needs is o trust herself. She will survive.  
  
Kohana: You sure she'll be fine?  
  
Hiei: How many times do I have to ell you! She will be fine. She may  
be a child but she has the sprit of an adult.  
  
Kohana looks towards the sleeping child. Amarante is still curled into a ball, but she seems comfortable. Kohana shakes her head and allows he child to sleep. Hiei walks away leaving Kohana to pull the door up behind her as she leaves.  
  
Morning Came Too Fast  
  
Ryo awakes to Kurama lying next to her sleeping. Ryo smiles. So this is what it's like for you to still be here in the morning. You've never stayed near before.  
  
Ryo smiles towards Kurama.  
  
Ryo (watching him wake): Morning baby.  
  
Kurama (smiling at her): Good morning.  
  
Kurama kisses Ryo lightly. Ryo then watches him turn away and yawn. Ryo smiles and then kisses him.  
  
Ryo (running her fingers through his hair): Still sleepy?  
  
Kurama (laying his head along her stomach): A little.  
  
Ryo: Then sleep. Trust me it's okay.  
  
Kurama (smiling): Only because you're happy.  
  
Ryo (smiling): You know it.  
  
Kurama: Look at me for a second.  
  
Ryo (turning towards him): Yes?  
  
Kurama: Do you love me?  
  
Ryo: Why ask a question you already know the answer to?  
  
Kurama: I'm being serious.  
  
Ryo: You're asking me a serious question while lying in a bed with me the morning after...  
  
Kurama: Seriously do you love me?  
  
Ryo: With all my being.  
  
Kurama: Then, will you marry me?  
  
Ryo (smiling): Yes. Yes, I will marry you.  
  
Kurama (with a grin): Thank you!  
  
Ryo (laughing): You're welcome.  
  
Ryo knows he holds her heart. Kurama closes his eyes slowly he drifts back to sleep. Ryo smiles.  
  
Ryo (with a grin): You will always belong to me. And I to you.  
  
A slight smile forms upon Kurama's lips. Ryo drifts back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Faisal is awake and sitting in front of the television. Kohana is cooking breakfast. Toshi sits on kitchen table watching. Amarante was left still asleep. Hiei lies sleeping also.  
  
Amarante awakes to the noise outside the door. She drags one of the blankets out of the room and steps into the room where Hiei sleeps. The child lies at the bottom of the bed. Once again she is curled into a ball. Kohana enters the room and sees Amarante lying asleep at the bottom of the bed. She lifts the child and places her next to Hiei. Amarante curls herself into a ball placing her back against Hiei's side.  
  
Kohana: I will never understand why you sleep that way.  
  
Amarante remains curled against Hiei as Kohana leaves the room with the pair still sleeping. Hiei with an elbow jammed in his side. He looks at Amarante and gently slides her arm from his side.  
  
Hiei: Sleep well child.  
  
Amarante wakes to the sound of Hiei's voice. She smiles and greets him with a good morning. Hiei picks her up and walks with her to the kitchen. Hiei smirks towards Kohana. Kohana turns towards Hiei. Before she can greet him good morning she is greeted by a kiss. Kohana smiles.  
  
Kohana: What was that for?  
  
Hiei: Good morning.  
  
Kohana smiles.  
  
Hiei (looking towards Amarante): Good morning to you also little one.  
  
Amarante (smiling): Morning Hiei.  
  
Hiei (looking at Faisal): Child get out from in front that thing and  
do your chores...(looking towards Kohana)... did Kurama call?  
  
Kohana shakes her head. Hiei walks to the phone and dials Kurama's number. He hands the phone to Kurama.  
  
Hiei: Kurama didn't answer. I hope nothing happened to him.  
  
Kohana (looking towards Faisal): Why don't you take Toshi and Amarante  
out to play. You can do your chores later.  
  
Faisal takes Amarante's hands. Toshi follows.  
  
Faisal (walking with the girl): Dad is quite fond of you. I think that's pretty cool.  
  
Amarante: You're not angry about it?  
  
Faisal: Not at all. I think it's good for you to have someone. I do ask one thing.  
  
Amarante: What?  
  
Faisal: When you become strong enough teach me about the rose whip.  
  
Amarante: I'll teach you how to use the rose whip on one condition.  
  
Faisal: What is it?  
  
Amarante: You never allow yourself to become jealous of me.  
  
Faisal: I won't. You need my father. He's your safety line. I see that every time you look at him.  
  
Amarante: Is it that obvious?  
  
Faisal: Too obvious.  
  
Amarante bows her head. Toshi steps near her. He places his hand under her chin. He raises her head so that he is looking into her eyes.  
  
Toshi (smirking): From here on out I will protect you. I'll make sure that mom protects you also.  
  
Amarante: Are you sure your mother will...  
  
Toshi: With open arms for Kurama.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hiei walks through h house. Kohana looks at him.  
  
Kohana: What are you going to do?  
  
Hiei: I'm going to find out what happened to Kurama.  
  
Kohana: I'll tell you what happened to Kurama. He didn't even bother  
with the letter because he knows you have the children. He probably  
figures you'll drop hem back home when you grow tired of them.  
  
Hiei: So you just believe that he is at home enjoying himself.  
  
Kohana: I know my brother enough to know that even though Shiraz was a  
fighter she doesn't stand a chance against my brother.  
  
Hiei (voice dripping with sarcasm): Aren't we confident.  
  
Kohana goes to get the children. She then tells Hiei to take them home. She holds her son as Hiei takes Amarante and Toshi back to Kurama. Hiei arrives at Kurama's door. He kicks at the door angrily. Ryo opens the door.  
  
Hiei (surprised): Ryo?  
  
Ryo: Hiei...(looks towards Amarante)...you must be Amarante. Your  
father thinks highly of you. He loves you.  
  
Amarante (shyly): Where is dad?  
  
Ryo: Getting dressed. He just woke up...(turning towards  
Hiei)...Kurama told me to thank you.  
  
Toshi: Mom!  
  
Amarante (still clinging to Hiei): Do you think dad will truly accept  
me?  
  
Ryo: Your father loves you to death. I would like to get to know you  
also. That is if it is okay with you little one. I think we can be  
friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's character.  
However, I do own Shiraz, Kohana, Ryo, Amarante, Faisal, Raidon, and  
Toshi. They are mine you cannot have them. Breathe by Faith Hill. 


	4. A Past that Haunts 4

Ally or Enemy  
By: Silverwolf 2003  
  
Sequel to A New Start at Life  
  
Amaya walks alone. She was pretty strong by kitsune standards. She had six tails. She would surely destroy Hiei now. As she comes across an area Hiei frequently occupies she becomes alert. She wouldn't let her guard down as the fire demon speeds past. Amaya uses the trees to trap Hiei. She laughs as he struggles unable to move.  
  
Amaya: You killed my sister.  
  
Hiei: Baka kitsune! You think this works to hold me Fire Fox.  
  
Amaya causes the roots to tighten. Hiei clenches his teeth tightly.  
  
Amaya: Come on fire demon! Scream!  
  
Hiei grinds his teeth together as Amaya wraps her rose whip around his stomach. The thorns slice and tear flesh as Amaya pulls at the whip.  
  
Amaya: Well, gee, this isn't fun. Scream!  
  
Hiei grinds his teeth as the tree roots break the bone in his arm. She then hits Hiei twice with a fire attack. Hiei loses consciousness. Amaya looks at him.  
  
Amaya: Dammit! You weren't supposed to pass out!  
  
She watches, as there is movement within the shadows.  
  
Amaya: Come out here!  
  
She watches a nine tailed white fox appear.  
  
Amaya: What the hell do you want fox?  
  
The fox is the size of a wolf. She seems to find amusement in Amaya's frustration.  
  
Amaya (counting the tails): You're at the maximum level.  
  
Amaya watches the fox change into demon form. She can now truly see the demon's identity. The female shifts her weight by bouncing on her heels causing her silver mane to shake. She stands with her golden hazel eyes half open.  
  
Melkiah: You now have new prey. Come on fox! Prove your reputation against a child born to Yoko.  
  
Amaya (eyes widening): What did you say?  
  
Melkiah: Hunt me now. Leave the fire demon out of this.  
  
Amaya: He killed my sister. He deserves to pay.  
  
Melkiah: I've killed many. I've heard that phrase too often to take it seriously.  
  
Amaya: Don't you talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?  
  
Melkiah: Heir to the throne.  
  
Amps back with her rose whip in hand. Melkiah smiles.  
  
Melkiah: I call forth The Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
  
Her opponent is ash as she watches the tree roots drop Hiei.  
  
Melkiah: You shouldn't play with someone stronger than you. You'll get burned.  
  
She walks to Hiei's side. She looks at him.  
  
Melkiah: For you to be a powerful demon she kicked your ass.  
  
Pain and a Headache  
  
Hiei starts to wake. He wakes to a small cave and a bed of roses. He looks around confused upon his whereabouts.  
  
Melkiah: You're awake. Good, now you can tell me how the hell I'm  
supposed to get someone to help you.  
  
Hiei (looking at Melkiah): Who are you?  
  
Melkiah: The person who didn't leave you to die.  
  
Hiei: Good answer.  
  
Melkiah: Thank you.  
  
Hiei: Mind telling me where I'm at?  
  
Melkiah: Yes I do.  
  
Hiei: So I take it you're not going to tell me.  
  
Melkiah: Not even if you died here.  
  
Hiei: That's a little harsh.  
  
Melkiah: What's your point?  
  
Hiei doesn't bother speaking to her again. He places his arm along the ground. He yelps in pain as he tries to place weight on it.  
  
Melkiah: She broke your arm baka!  
  
Hiei isn't very happy with her words. He won't speak as she looks at  
her.  
  
Melkiah: Now do you have a place to go or do I just dump you to the  
demons around here?  
  
Hiei: The Human World.  
  
Melkiah: Is there anyone I should look for before I leave you in the  
human world?  
  
Hiei: A kitsune named Kurama.  
  
Melkiah (surprised): You know my father?  
  
Hiei: Depends, who's your father?  
  
Melkiah: Kurama.  
  
Hiei: Damn you too.  
  
Melkiah is puzzled.  
  
Hiei: I'll explain later.  
  
Melkiah: Lets go then.  
  
Hiei follows her, but has some trouble keeping up?  
  
Melkiah: Man, she really hurt you, didn't she?  
  
Hiei sends a dirty look her way.  
  
Melkiah: Don't worry. I know a short cut.  
  
Hiei: Are you saying I can't walk?  
  
Melkiah: I'm not saying anything.  
  
Hiei: Then keep walking kitsune.  
  
Melkiah: What's my father like?  
  
Hiei: I'm not answering that question. I don't even know your name.  
  
Melkiah: I'm Melkiah. (Pronounced Mel-kie-a)  
  
Hiei: Then I guess you should know...  
  
Melkiah: Your name is Hiei. You're a fore demon. Your sister is  
Yukina.  
  
Hiei: How did you know that?  
  
Melkiah: I know everyone who is worthy of being my partner while  
pulling a scheme.  
  
Hiei: How well?  
  
Melkiah: Very well. You pulled a scheme to steal three treasures a few  
years ago. You got caught when one of your teammates betrayed you. Now  
you must serve your time by helping the spirit detective Yusuke. You  
tolerate the idiot Kuwabara also.  
  
Melkiah nods. Hiei looks at her slightly impressed.  
  
Melkiah: What? You always have to know of whom you're dealing with.  
  
Hiei: Indeed.  
  
Melkiah laughs and steps through the portal. Hiei follows.  
  
Melkiah: Now which way?  
  
Hiei: This way.  
  
Hiei takes Melkiah to Kurama's house. He looks at her.  
  
Hiei: Now to explain your father...  
  
Melkiah: Is, was, and probably always will be a whore.  
  
Hiei: That's one way to put it.  
  
Melkiah: It seems to me that it would grow boring pretty quickly. At  
least that's what I would think.  
  
Hiei: I wouldn't know.  
  
Melkiah: Neither would I.  
  
She knocks on the door. As Kurama answers Hiei stands alone.  
  
Kurama: What happened?  
  
Hiei: Amaya.  
  
Kurama looks at Hiei. Hiei shakes his head.  
  
Hiei: I believe she's dead.  
  
Kurama: Are you sure?  
  
Hiei: Not really.  
  
Melkiah watches from a distance. She can't face her father yet.  
  
Inside  
  
Kohana tends to Hiei as Kurama leaves.  
  
Ryo: Be careful.  
  
Kurama: Always. I only attack if I can kill it.  
  
Kurama hits the portals and begins his search. He shifts to demon form. He eyes a white fox walking beside him.  
  
Kurama: Go away!  
  
The fox changes forms.  
  
Melkiah: Amaya is dead. I killed her. Go home. You're not welcome here.  
  
Kurama: You have no control over me.  
  
Melkiah: Go home to your family. I wouldn't want them to mourn you as  
a loss. This land is controlled by the demon Karasu. You won't survive  
his game.  
  
Kurama: And you will child?  
  
Melkiah: I survive because I can stay one step ahead. I am strong for a child.  
  
As Kurama backs away he is hit with a rose whip. Another fox stands behind him.  
  
Maliki: I am Maliki. You've met my sister Melkiah. (Pronounced Mal-i-kie)  
  
Karasu steps next to Maliki.  
  
Karasu: Go home Melkiah.  
  
Melkiah: You can't harm him. Karasu, listen to me I'll give you anything just leave my father alone.  
  
Karasu: I have your sister...(speaking to Maliki)...Love, someone needs to learn her place.  
  
Maliki: Love, I think that father should be allowed to go. However,  
Melkiah must learn she is not the princess. You can deal with her.  
  
Karasu: Go home fox...(turning towards Melkiah)...anything?  
  
Melkiah (swallowing): Yes. Don't harm him.  
  
Kurama (holding back fear): You can't deal with him.  
  
Melkiah: Go home before he changes his mind.  
  
Kurama moves away. He watches Melkiah. The girl seeming to be hiding her own fear. He steps back to Melkiah. He can't leave her even though she was sacrificing herself to keep him safe.  
  
Kurama: Karasu let the girl be.  
  
Karasu: What fox? You want to play?  
  
Kurama (looking towards Melkiah): Go to Ryo. Tell her where to find  
me.  
  
Melkiah leaves Kurama to fight Karasu. She makes a run for the portals. Maliki tries to stop her. Melkiah defends herself and then attacks with fire. She doesn't kill Maliki, but she knows that Maliki will never forgive her for it. She then looks towards Kurama who is barely keeping up with the fight he's in. Karasu in able to match Kurama's every move.  
She turns towards the fight. She watches a fore demon appear followed by a fox. Talon looks at her as Melkiah goes back to Kurama's side.  
Azure goes for Ryo. She knows Kurama may lose this fight. Talon keeps Maliki from getting involved. Melkiah learns to face her fears for her father. Kurama is unconscious as Melkiah steps in front if him. She takes Karasu's attack. Her shoulder burns with pain.  
  
Melkiah: Come on crow! I'm not scared anymore.  
  
Karasu: How sweet you wish to give your life to protect your father.  
  
Melkiah stands defiantly. She holds a red rose prepared to transform it. She looks towards her dagger. She smiles slightly as Karasu begins his attack. She then uses her rose whip on the demon. The whip is wrapped tightly around Karasu's waist.  
  
Melkiah: Now I'm going to teach you a lesson about trees.  
  
She throws the rose whip around a tree hanging Karasu from it. She then pulls a white rose from her clothing.  
  
Melkiah: Don't worry this one is thornless...(she then removes a black  
rose from her hair)...However this one isn't.  
  
She then uses the thornless rose whip to hang her sister form the same tree.  
  
Melkiah (placing the black rose back in her hair): Next lesson is gravity.  
  
She allows both whips to change back into roses. She picks both roses up and places them in her clothing. She then runs to Kurama's side. She disappears with Kurama as Azure brings Ryo.  
  
Azure: They were here.  
  
Talon: No one is here now.  
  
Ryo (with tears in her eyes): Kurama! KURAMA!  
  
Ryo begins to cry as Talon takes her back to the human world. Azure begins to look for Kurama.  
  
Ryo returns. She doesn't know where Kurama is or how he is doing. All she knows is that he went after Amaya only to discover Amaya was already dead.  
  
Ryo: If you've found someone else I'll kill you.  
  
She knows her words are an empty threat. Hiei looks at her.  
  
Hiei: Baka Kitsune! If Kurama wanted to leave you he would have done  
it long ago. He's hurt somewhere.  
  
Kohana: Something tells me that whatever happened to my brother wasn't  
his doing. It was also something he did not plan on.  
  
Talon steps into the room.  
  
Talon: All I know is the whole incident involved Karasu and two girls.  
  
Hiei: This isn't good. If Karasu was there then we should prepare for  
the worst. Karasu won't just kill Kurama he would send Kurama to us in  
pieces.  
  
Ryo starts crying.  
  
Toshi: Mom, I know that things are bad, but dad \will be fine. He's  
strong. He can handle it.  
  
Ryo can't tell the children what happened. Amarante sits on the bed with Hiei. Kohana looks at Hiei as he moves.  
  
Kohana: Where the hell are you going?  
  
Hiei: To find Kurama.  
  
Kohana: You're staying put. Your arm is broken, you've been burned,  
and you have a gash in your stomach.  
  
Hiei: Maybe I feel that I'm not important right now.  
  
Talon: Stay here.  
  
Talon leaves.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Melkiah travels through spirit world. She knows she has to find someone who can heal Kurama. She is too weak to try it herself because she used up a lot of her energy fighting Karasu Melkiah comes across an ice maiden. She knows the girl's name is Yukina. Yukina looks at her.  
  
Yukina: You need some help?  
  
Melkiah: Don't worry about me. Will you help someone for me?  
  
Yukina (with a smile): Sure.  
  
Melkiah takes her back to Kurama. He is still unconscious.  
  
Yukina: Kurama? How long has he been...  
  
Melkiah: About two hours.  
  
Yukina: I can help heal him, but I don't know if he will wake up. He's  
lost a lot of blood. So much in fact that he might not make it. May I  
ask whom he fought?  
  
Melkiah: Karasu. It's my entire fault...  
  
Yukina: Nonsense. Kurama can be as reckless as my brother can be when  
something is as personal as his score against Karasu. Don't worry and  
don't blame yourself.  
  
Melkiah: Who's Ryo? Where I can I find her? He asked for Ryo to know  
where he was. I can do that much for him.  
  
Yukina: Ryo is his girl. She's in the human world. I can tell Yusuke  
to go get her.  
  
Melkiah: Would you? Please.  
  
Yukina nods with a smile. When Yusuke makes his appearance they ask  
him and Botan to get Ryo.  
  
Yusuke brings back Ryo to Yukina. Yukina sits tending to Melkiah as  
Ryo looks at her.  
  
Yukina: The reason I sent for you is simple.  
  
Yukina takes Ryo to Kurama. He lies wrapped in several blankets.  
  
Ryo: Is he...  
  
Yukina: No. He needs time.  
  
Ryo: Will he...  
  
Yukina: I can't say. However what happens at this point is up to  
Kurama. I have done all I could for him.  
  
Ryo remains at his side. Melkiah blames herself for his injuries. She should have never allowed for him to be near Karasu. She knew this could happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. However, I do own Amaya, Kohana, Ryo, Amarante, Maliki, Melkiah, and Toshi. They are mine you cannot have them 


End file.
